Another Way
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: Another way to end snow day! M for a reason! Enjoy! UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

Love is a lie/Too early too tell

Danny+LindsayM&M'sDLMontage

Set after Snow Day

Danny and Adam have are at the hospital and the team go to visit them.

"Hey Danny." "Hey Montana, guys what are you all doing here?" "We came to visit you and Adam but Adam has been discharged and is on the first plane to michigan to see his family!" They laughed.

Lindsay spoke up. "How are you feeling?" "Better thanks, come here." She walked round to him, hugged him and when she pulled back he kissed her softly.

When she pulled back she had a tear rolling down her face then she whispered. "I thought I lost you, its my fault." "It had nothing to do with you believe me." She sat down in the chair next to him and listened to the others speak.

"The doctor said you can be discharged but before you leave they need to draw some blood for standard tests." Sheldon said. "Great and here's the doctor, hey!" "Hi Mr messer, i've come to take some blood ok." He walked to opposite side of Lindsay and went to draw some blood.

As he was taking the blood Lindsay started feeling dizzy and faint, Peyton saw Lindsay's discomfort. "Linsay are you feeling ok?" Lindsay had no time to answer, she fainted. The doctor drew some of her blood, discharged her and Danny. They both decided to take care of each other.

After picking some stuff up from Lindsay's place they drove to Danny's and walked up and into his place. "Im fine for the last time seriously it should be me worried about you." "What do you mean worried about me?" "Your a CSI and you fainted at the sight of blood." "I was just tired that's all don't worry." "Don't worry? How can I not worry." "Watever."

He moved over to her put his hands on her waist and pulled her close against his body mumbling against her lips. "I can make you feel better." She grabbed his hand and pulled into his bedroom pushing him onto his bed leaving him in no surprise by her control.

She stripped of her jacket, top and trousers, she crawled over to him so she was hovering over him and ripped his shirt off. She layed a trail of kisses down to his belt buckle. Removing it with one swift movement, she undid his trousers and pulled just below his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way his boxers soon behind them.

She kissed him on the lips, his hands slipped up her back to unclasp her bra then moved down to her ass pulling her up closer to him. "Your still wearing clothes." "Mmmmm." She pulled her underwear off flinging them somewhere, he flipped them she gave out a short gasp and when he entered her it turned into a long breathless moan.

He picked up a slow pace getting faster and faster, he nibbled on her erect nipples, slowly placing open kisses and licking and tasting every last piece of her he can. With her hands resting in the back of his hair she kept kissing his head taking in her view of his ass while she climax's almost over the edge. "Oh God! Danny right there. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "You like that don't you?!" She let out a loud moan. "Yes." They both reached their peak at the same time. Danny collapsed ontop of her giving her a lazy kiss he rolled off her. "You know I do feel better." They both started to laugh, Lindsay moved onto her side so her hand was on his chest and her head resting on her shoulder. "God I love you, Lindsay!" He realised what he had just said and didn't know what to say to make it better but was brought from his thoughts when she started getting dressed. "Lindsay its not what you think I didn't mean it." Once she was dressed she looked him dead in the eye. "Yes you did and I'm not saying that I don't want this or I didn't see it coming but." It took her a while to answer. "Not now." She gave him one last kiss. "Give me some time." "Lindsay im sorry." But she was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next two weeks Danny hadn't seen Lindsay at all until today they were waiting for Mac and Peyton to come back to the lab. They were hanging around the breakroom talking when Peyton and Mac walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey everyone!" "Mac, Peyton how are you?" They looked at each other briefly then looked back at everyone then spoke. "We're great! My family loved Mac, we had a amazing time and Mac asked me to move in with him." Stella ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "That's great you guys!" Lindsay gave her a hug after congratulating her but broke it off when her cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me.""Sure." She went into her office and opened her cell phone.  
"Monroe?"

"Hello this is the Dr Bill Jenkins the doctor that drew your blood its about your results." "Ok what about them? Is everythink alright?" "Well we're not sure exactly." "What do mean not sure?" "The tests came back inconclusive." "Inconcluvise?" "Yes we need to draw some more blood imediantly, could you come down please as soon as possible?■ ⌠Ye i'll be right there, bye." "Bye."

Lindsay had that worried looked that made everyone want to listen to her and hug her.  
She walked into the breakroom everyone was drawn to her quietness. "Is everything ok Lindsay?" "Yeah everything's fine I just need to go to the hospital." "Did the test results come back?" "Yeah I got to go to the hospital now bye." She quickly walked out of the crime lab.

Stella could tell something was up. "What's up with her?" "I have know idea maybe it has something to do with her test results."

Mac noticed Danny was quiet in the corner or the room. "Danny do you know anything about this?" "Uh no nothing, excuse me."

He got up and walked out, sat in one of the empty rooms with Mac not far behind him. "Danny what's going on?" "Well I might of said something. (Mac gave him a look) We were messing around, I couldn't control myself and I said some stuff." Mac looked at danny like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I told her I loved her!"

Mac was stunned by his outburst but not surprised by what he said and soon smiled. "That's great!" "No its not she got up, left and hasn't spoke to me since." Mac gave him some advice about her needing time and that it's great that he opened up to her about how he feels about her but probably shouldn't have sprung it on her.

Meanwhile at the doctors office Lindsay's blood has been drawn and she is just leaving.  
"Miss Monroe as we had already had your test results messed up we've made them a priority so you'll have your results in less than 3 days. Ok thanks Doctor bye. See you!" Lindsay arrived home to find loads of messages on her phone.

(Beep)

"Hey Lindsay its Danny I wanted to apoligise for springing all that love thing on you. Bye.

(Beep)

"Im worried you haven't called me back is everything ok? Bye."

(Beep)

"Hey again you rushed out the lab today is everything ok?"

(Beep)

"How did things go at the doctors please call me back, Danny."

(Beep)

She deleted them and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later Lindsay got a message from her doctor and is at the hospital waiting to see him.

"Lindsay Monroe." "Yes that's me." She got up and followed him into his office.

"Your test results have come back." He waited a moment before answering.  
"Your pregnant. Congratulations Miss Monroe."

She stood there completely in shock, not blinking or moving.  
"Are you ok?" "I gotta go." She ran out his office and out the hospital driving straight home, when she arrived home she tried to get some sleep but couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor and Danny said.

Next day after shift Lindsay was getting ready to go home in the Lockeroom when Danny walked in ready to talk to her.  
Earlier Mac had told Danny that he should talk to her and here he was waiting for to achknowledge his presence.  
"Hey." "Hi." "Lindsay we need to talk." She turned to face him.  
"About what?" "Lindsay don't act like this what's going on?" She tried to move past him he grabbed her.

"Danny I gotta go." "Lindsay I'm not sorry for saying I love you because I do but I am sorry for springing it on you, Lindsay. What's going on with you? You've being acting weird since you went back to the hospital." Lindsay was really annoyed.

"Im pregnant." He stood in shock, releasing her arm she walked off trying to calm herself down.

Later on at Lindsay's apartment she heard a knock at the door, she opened the door to find Danny standing in her doorway with a rose and a teddy bear. "Can I come in?" "Sure." She moved out the way so he could get in, he took a seat on her couch.

"What are you doing here?" "I came to see how your doing." She teared up and smiled at him before bringing him into a hug. "I don't think I could live without you." "Me neither." When she pulled back he pulled her onto him so she was straddling him, he started to kiss her. "Shouldn't we talk." She managed to say in between kisses. He pulled her top to just below her chest and leaned in a kissed her stomach. His head rested next to her stomach. "Im hoping your keeping your head their 'cuz of the baby not because of my chest." He let out a low chuckle. "Well having huge breasts is part of it."

She hit him. "Ow!" "Can we talk now? He looked into her eyes. "Lindsay before you say anything I want you to know that I want this baby with you and I know we can make this work, I love you." She couldn't look at his face let alone look into his eyes. "Danny I can't even tell you "I love you" without it being a lie, I don't know if im ready for that and yet we're going to be parents." "Whenever your ready Montana, whenever your ready." He kissed her softly on the lips, slowly lowering her onto the couch. When her back met the couch she stopped kissing him. "Whoa!" Her hand went to her stomach. "What is it, are you ok?"

Her other hand went to her head. "I just feel a bit dizzy." "Is something wrong with the baby?" "No im just tired. Im a bit hungry got a weird appetite, could you make me a sandwich?" "Sure of course what would you like in it?" "Ham, cheese, mayanaise, pickle, chocolate, marmite and noodles." He looked at her with complete and utter shock. "Did you just say what I think you said." "Hey! Its what your child wants!" "You know this isn't that bad." He looked at her with disgust. "Really?" "Yeah, taste?" She moved the sandwich towards him but he pushed it back. "Nah I think im good."


	4. Chapter 4

One week later at work Lindsay and Danny are going to tell the team that she's pregnant.  
"Danny why did you call us here?" Once they were all sat down Danny started. "Me and Lindsay have an anouncement to make." He looked at Lindsay for a split second, she squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"We are expecting." They all looked at one another then Stella spoke. "Expecting what exactly?" "A Camel! What do you think?" They all went wide-eyed, smiling they got up to congratulate them. "OhMyGod congratulations!" "Your going to be a great father Danny, congrats!" "Thanks Mac means a lot."

Just at that moment Flack came in with a serious look. "Lindsay sorry to interupt this beautiful moment but this is important." They looked at him concerned. "What's going on?" "A murder victim has a connection with a CSI here." "Who's the victim?" "Stephanie cooke." Shock rushed through Lindsay. "We found prints, pictures, phonecalls and emails from Lindsay at the scene." Everyone looked at her and she just froze.

She swallowed hard and forgot all her emotions. "How did she die?" "I know this sounds familular, she was shot with a shotgun, the same gun from the shooting in Montana." ⌠That can't be." "No we checked he's still locked up but he has a younger brother who is claiming there is no justice in the system, we think your in danger." "What?"

Stella spoke up. "What's going to happen?" "We're gonna put Lindsay under protection." He was interupted by Danny. "I wanna stay with her until we get this maniac." "We need your help." "No I'm not leaving her Mac." "Fine Stella you and me we'll go to the scene and Sheldon process the evidence that already has been collected. Lindsay you and Danny go home." "I'll send some of my guys around to your apartment." Lindsay left with Danny soon behind her. "I'll drive pass the keys." She chucked him the keys and jumped in the passenger side. They drove out of the lab parking lot in silence. "

"Are you ok? You've been really quiet since we spoke to Flack." "Im fine, I just can't believe this is happening again." He put his hand on hers and rubbed it gently. "We'll get through this." "I hope so." They arrived at her apartment. They just hung out waiting for the officers to arrive.  
"Im going to go take a nap do you mind waiting for the officers?" "Not at all." She went to her room and led down. She doesn't know what happened but she just started to cry and couldn't control it. Danny watched her through a creak in the door, he walked in sat down next to her and put his arms around her letting her cry it all out. She fell asleep in his arms, so he laid her down and exited her room.

She awoke hours later, Danny was on her phone talking to someone.  
"Yeah, she's asleep right now." "Next week? Umm I'll ask her, OK thanks goodbye." He put the phone down. She crept out and saw him watching t.v. "Hey." "Hi." "Sleep well?" "Uh yeah." She sat next to him leaning on his shoulder. "Who was on the phone?" "Oh it was the doctor, he wants to see you for a sonogram." "Right when?" "I don't want you to rush this with everything that's going on." "No its fine." "OK next week." "Great." "You hungry?" "No. About last night im sorry." "What for being upset? crying?, don't worry about it." She kisses him softly on the lips and he deepened the kiss. Her hand went to his cheek and it longered there even when they pulled back.

"I've been wondering." He said in his sweet child like voice which made her smile. "What?" "About the baby and the living arrangements, maybe you could move in with me?" She stayed quite. ⌠You know its a bad idea." He got up and went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee but she just sat there not even moving. He sat back down next to her and watched her intently, he saw fear, confusion, happiness and anger run through her eyes. "Are you OK?" She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I shouldn't have said anything." "No Danny I was just in shock of course I will move in with you." "Really?" She nodded then hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips. She took a sip of his coffee when he wasn't looking. "You wanna do something?" "No I just want to sit here in your arms." "Great." She waited a few seconds before finishing her sentence. "And watch Jerry Springer." She leaned over to get the remote control but he stopped her. "No ain't happening." "Oh what do you wanna do wrestle?" She said sarcastically. "Yes." It took her by surprise when he attacked her but she quickly defended herself but he was too strong and he pushed her off the sofa with him falling ontop of her.

He started to kiss her neck, then she had a sharp pain in her stomach and a sudden case of nausea, she pushed him off her and ran to the bathroom. He came after her to make sure she was OK. "Are you OK?" When she was done puking up that whole weeks food contents she replied. "Eww! Morning sickness." "Lindsay your puking up blood." "What?"

She giggled and looked at him weirdly before looking in the toilet. She seemed like she was high. "You are one crazy person you know that! But you are so hot! Even my sister wanted to try and steal you away from me until I told her I would tell dad that she lost her virginity in his bedroom." She laughed some more, he checked her temperature.  
⌠Your burning up and sweating uncontrollably, your going to bed now!"

He picked her up and carried her to her bed then he noticed she was bleeding. "Lindsay your bleeding." He looked up she was passed out.  
He immediantly took her to the hospital and they admitted her for tests. Danny stood in the waiting room waiting for the team, he had tears streaming down his face.  
"Danny what's wrong?" "I don't know they wont tell me anything or let me see her." "Calm down, sit." He sat down and held his head in his hands. "Sheldon go find a doctor see what you can find out." "Stella go get us some coffee." Both Stella and Sheldon left and both returned 10 minutes later. "Here's your coffee." She handed everyone their coffee. "I couldn't find out much exept that they are doing blood tests they suspect she either drugged herself or was poisoned." "Well we all know she didn't drug herself."

Then Danny spoke up. "How can we be sure? She was under a lot of stress." "What are you saying Danny that she endangered her life, her baby's life and maybe yours?" "I don't know but we can't be sure of anything yet." They all stared at him for a brief moment. ⌠Stella go to her apartment see if you find anything that suggests that she was drugged and Sheldon stay with the doctors until the test results come back." They both left.

Stella arrived at her apartment 20 minutes later. She looked around for any signs of poison or drugs, she looked in her bedroom and found just private things that she would ask about later. She found a full cup on the table, took a sample and took a sample of the coffee in the kitchen. Then printed the apartment and looked for trace.  
When she was done she headed back to the lab.

At the hospital the lab results have come back and Sheldon is getting the results from her doctor.  
"So she was definetly drugged?" "Yeah, if you find out that she did it to herself we need to know now because she will need therapy." "Thanks doctor." Sheldon went to find Mac and Danny. "Hey Mac." "Hey did the tests come back?" "Yeah well she was definitely drugged." "Oh no, have you heard from stella?" "Yeah I got a call just, she said that they found a common and traceable drug in the coffee and some prints she running them now." "Why would Lindsay drink coffee though? She's not aloud." Then Danny spoke up. "Maybe she mistaked it for tea." "What do you mean?" "Lindsay doesn't like to have coffee at home she has tea and I made some coffee this morning she may have had some." "Then why arn't you sick?" "I didn't have time to drink any." "That would make sense but could the drug damage the baby?" "That's the main reason the drug was made for, to damage fetous's." Just then the doctor came out. "Hello, your all here for Miss monroe?" "Yes." They all said in unison.

"Well we did a sonogram to check for a heartbeat and we discovered something that's never happened before." "What?" "She was having twins." "That's never happened before?" "No but the drug only affected one of them." "Affected! You mean killed right?!" "Danny calm down." "How can I calm down?!" He stopped to take a breather. "Can I see her?" "Yes she woke up a few minutes ago but be cautious thank you."

Danny headed to her room. He entered slowly, she was facing away from him but he could tell she was crying. "Lindsay?" He went to her side and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. ⌠I don't want this baby, I can't live with it. Im getting an abortion! I don't want any reminder of the babies or you!" "What? Lindsay? Your upset you don't mean that." "No! Get out! Leave me alone!" Just then the doctor came in. "Lindsay." "I need you to leave." "I can't leave her doc." "Im sorry." "Ok fine." He headed back out to Mac and Sheldon, Stella had now arrived. "I can't believe this is happening." "What happened?" "She chucked me out, she got in a state said she doesn't want anything to do with me and is going to have an abortion, Mac I don't know what to do." He started to cry. Sheldon spoke up. "She can't have an abortion in this state." "Stella see if you can talk to her." "OK but I need to get something first that might seriously help." "Ok but hurry."


	5. Chapter 5

She returned 5 minutes later with a box.

"How is this box going to help?" "You'll see." She headed to Lindsay's room, she went and sat next to her. ⌠I brought you something." She handed her the box, Lindsay opened it slightly and she was in shock. ⌠Where did you get this?" "Your apartment." "But why?" "We had to investigate to see where the drugs came from and I found it in your room." She opened it and took out a teddy and hugged it.

"This box is really important to you." "Yes it is." Stella picked up a picture of Lindsay kissing a man. "He looked special." "He was." She put the picture back and they fell silent. "So did Danny send you?" "No I came to see how you were and I brought this to make you feel better. Are going to tell me why you don't want anything to do with Danny and this baby?" "I don't feel like talking can we just sit here?" "Sure." "You know what I am ready to talk." "Ok well we don't have to start with Danny how about the man in this picture." She looked through the box. "He's everywhere in these photo's and here's one with you, him and a baby." She looked down not wanting to have to look at her face when she told her.

"He was my boyfriend before I left Montana, we were really serious." "What happened?" "I fell pregnant I mean he was thrilled and so was I, so we went ahead and kept the baby. We were happy and even happier when the baby came, we moved in together and everything was going great." She was crying now. "He took her out one day to go shopping and they got into a car crash, both of them died. After it happened his bestfriend told me he was going to pick up an engagement ring and ask me to marry him. That's why I took the job here it was my escape." She broke down in tears. "Im so sorry Lindsay." She comforted her until she stopped crying. "You need to tell Danny and he'll understand." "No I can't, I've just lost another child and right now I can't be around him." "Ok." Just then a nurse came in. "Im sorry but visiting hours are over now you need to leave." "Ok, I'll see you later Lindsay." "Bye." Stella went back out to the team.

"How is she?" "Recovering but not just from this." "What do you mean?" "There's more to the story than you think Danny, there is another reason why she can't see you right now." "What is it?" "I can't say but when she's ready she'll tell you." They were silent for a moment. "We better get going." "You coming Danny?" "Yeah give me a minute." The team headed out the hospital and Danny stood outside Lindsay's room watching her sleep through the window.  
"I love you." Was all he said before leaving.  
One week later Lindsay was being released from the hospital they could only find drugs in the coffee so the doctors are letting her leave therapy free.

"Miss Monroe you need to sign these discharge forms." He handed her a clip board and she picked up a pen and signed them. "Thanks." She left the hospital and she saw Danny coming, she tried to find a way to dodge him but there wasn't. "Hey Lindsay." "Danny, what are you doing here?" "I've come to take you home if haven't forgotten I have to take care of you." She sighed. "Fine." They drove to her apartment in silence.

"Im going to bed there's a blanket in that cudboard." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm. "Can we talk?" "What's there to talk about? We're over and as soon as I can im having an abortion." He let one tear slip. "Please." She sat down. "Fine." He sat down next to her. "Why do you want an abortion or nothing to do with me?" She sighed barely keeping the tears in. "I was gonna wait 'til I was ready but..." She told him all about her boyfriend back in Montana and her baby, the car accident and the proposal. She told him that it is so hard for her to have this baby, that dating him would only get serious and she couldn't handle it. She broke down in tears and sat in his embrace until they both fell asleep.  
She awoke led down on the couch with a blanket over her and someone making food in her kitchen.

"Something smells nice." "Pancakes. Want some?" "Sure. I didn't know you could cook." "I can't this is the only thing I can make thanks to my mother." "Mummy's boy." She grinned uncontrollably. "Hey I was 10 when she taught me." "Yeah ok." He handed her a plate. And they sat down next to each other eating. "That won't happen to us." "What won't?" "What happened in Montana." She went silent and his hand went to her stomach. "I promise." Her eyes met his, one of her hands covered his and the other went to his face bringing him for a kiss.

It got really heated again, she was on her back and he was kissing her neck.  
"We can't." He stopped what he was doing. "Why not?" "The doctor said I can't have sex for 1 week and by then I will have a bump so none until a couple of weeks after the baby is born." "Your keeping it?" She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her again. "You had to be hot, how am I supposed to resist you?!" "Try really hard." "Im not the only thing working hard." She laughed, loving how that after everything he can still be regular Danny. She pushed him off her and got up. "Im going to take a shower." "OK." She walked off and came back dressed drying her hair. "Are you going to be lazy all day?" "Hmm probably." She shot him an evil glare and he laughed. "I have something to show you." "What is it?" She turned to the side and lifted up her top enough to show her stomach.  
"I got a small bump." "And its a beautiful bump." They both smiled. Just then Lindsay's phone wrang. "Hello?" "Its Mac. Is Danny there with you?" "Yeah." "You and Danny need to come in." "Ok. We'll be right there. Bye." "Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Danny.

"We gotta go to the lab Mac's waiting for us." "Ok." He grabbed the car keys and they drove to the lab.  
"Hey Mac, Stella, Sheldon." "Hi Lindsay how are you feeling?" "Fine." "We got him he's in custody now." They all broke out in smiles. "Thank you." "Just doing out jobs." "How?" "We found his prints at your apartment, trace and he had the same drugs on him when we arrested him. He's going away for a long time." She hugged Danny. "Flack should be talking to him now." She left to go watch. Stella came in after her."

Did you two make up?" "Yes." "Did you tell him?" "Yep and he took it better than I did." She smiled at that comment. "So your back together and?" "Yes we are keeping the baby. But I think he wants more than being parents and living together." "You mean marriage?" She nodded. "Are you going to tell him you don't want to get married?" "She already has." They both turned around to see an upset Danny. "Danny Im sorry." He walked away and out the lab with Lindsay behind him. "Danny wait!" "Why? So you can tell me that you don't want to be with me." "No I really want to be with you but I was just saying to Stella that I don't want to get married right now." "So maybe sometime in the future you might want to get married." "The only thing I can guarantee is that I might want to get married. I don't know if that's enough for you or not but tell me when you figure it out." She turned around, started to walk inside when she saw the man who killed her child and friend being hauled towards her. "Im gonna get you!" She moved out the way, they dragged into the van waiting outside and Danny saw all of this and rushed over to her. "Im sorry." "Just leave me alone." She left and drove straight home.

Lindsay had a week off because the doctor said she needed to rest and the morning sickness had gotten really bad. The day before she was coming back it was Danny's day off and was going to see her. He knocked at her door she opened it not expecting him. "Hel-" she was cut of by Danny kissing her. He pushed her into her apartment, pulling her to her bedroom. "What are you doing?" "Telling you what I want and if i'm not mistaken its been a week." He kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up a couple of hours later. Danny was still asleep so she got up and got dressed, she left a note on the side and left.  
When he woke up he realized she was gone so he got up got dressed and headed into the kitchen.  
He found the note;

Danny I've gone to admire the city views,  
see you later,

Montana

He didn't know what she ment. Then he remembered that day.  
_"Hey Montana ever seen a view like this?" He points to a view of the city with a passing boat. _

_She stands next to him. "Beats the wheatfields." "Have you even seen a wheatfield?" She walks away. _

_"__What's to see its just wheat."_

He put on his jacket, picked up his keys and went to see her.  
"Still think the wheatfields are better?" "Its tied. What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Thinking." "About?" "Nothing and everything." "Great I'll do that too." She smiled and he stood next to her watching the view.  
"Why did you come?" "I was worried." "I wrote you a note." "Thats not what I meant. What's going on with you?" "I don't know what you mean." "I mean you've been through so much and you act like nothings happened." They are silent until she moved to sit on a bench with him behind.

The sat next to each other with her head resting on his shoulder. "I missed you." She looked at him wierdly. "I didn't go anywhere." "I know I missed you, your smile, the way your eyes twinkled and the way you used to be." "Your to good to be true." "I know." He smiled at her and she hit him bantfally. "Wanna get an ice cream?" "Yeah." They are walking in a park with an ice cream in one of their hands and the others holding each others.  
"You got a bit right there." She pointed out to his nose and he tried to get it off but failed. They stopped and faced each other. She took her hand and wiped it off. "There." "Thanks." When she pulled back they stared into each others eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" "You can ask." "How do you do it?" She paused for a second and sighed. "I go to quiet places, places with good memories and think things through. You know come to peace with things and try my best to be happy." "And what are you now?" "Too early to tell but as soon as I know I'll let you know." He kissed her one more time and they started to walk again.

**I know its short! But still Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

3 Months later.  
"Do you like it?" It was a beautiful 3 bedroom house with a field size garden, two balcony's, a conservatry and a huge attic. It was a pale pink colour with a dark green shutters and it had a white fence around it. "It's beautiful. But we can't afford this." He took out some papers. "I think your wrong." He handed her the papers and her eyes went wide almost angry. "What the hell did you do?!" She hit him. "Ow! I thought you'd be happy." "Spending all your money on a stupid house! Which is beautiful, perfect and so amazing." She started crying and laughing at the same time he joined in. "Sorry my hormones, I am happy but angry, incredibly angry!" She stopped laughing and crying then kissed him and hugged him. ⌠When can we move in?" "We already have." She stopped smiling. "What?" "When you were in Montana telling your parents about us, we moved your stuff in thats when I bought it."

"Your not helping my anger and what do you mean we?" "Me, Mac, Stella, Sheldon, Peyton, Flack, Sid and Adam." "You got all them to help?" "Yes." "Wow." They walked in the house. ⌠Its even more beautiful on the inside." "I know." "Im so happy." "Really." "My life is perfect, I got you, this baby, this amazing house and a great job. I couldn't be happier." "Is that right? And there is nothing I could do to change that." She looked at him strangely. He turned her around, lead her to the master bedroom and opened the door, she stood speechless. Red and white rose petals were everywhere on the floor and bed, candles were lit and lying on the bed was a small velvet box.

He pushed her in. "Is that what I think it is?" "Find out." She picked it up and opened it. She sighed at the sight of a 32" carat gold band with a huge pale pink rock in it. She sat on the edge of the bed not once her eyes leaving the ring. He got down on one knee in front of her with his hands on her knees. "I love you. I realise if you can't answer now or at all for that matter but I beg you with all my heart that you will please consider it. It must hurt so much but-- He was cut of by her kissing him when she pulled back he looked shocked. "I will consider it." ⌠I love you." Lindsay decided to go see Stella and Peyton for coffee.  
"Hey Lindsay." They joined her at a table in the corner of a small cafe. "Hi. Thanks for meeting me." "Sure. Is everything ok with the baby?" "The baby is fine." "Then why are we here?" "Danny asked me to marry him." Stella was shocked. "Ohmygod!" And Peyton had no idea what was going on. "I don't get it why is that so OhMyGod?" Stella and Lindsay both explained what happened in Montana. ⌠Lindsay i'm so sorry. That must have been so hard for you." "It was. I don't know what to say." "What do you mean you haven't said no?" "No." "But you haven't said yes either?" "Exactly. I told him i'd think about it." "Do you love him?"

She was silent, she tried to speak but no words came out. "I don't know." "You need to look into your heart, it will tell you the right decision." Stella laughed and lightly elbowed her in the arm. "Look at you Ms Driscoll, are you going Dr Sue on my ass!" Lindsay and Peyton both smiled. "Thanks. Now Peyton we want all the details on you and Mac." "Exactly." Stella agreed. They spent the 2 hours talking about anything and everything. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the ride." Lindsay waved them off. "Bye." She walked into the house and found Danny watching a game. "Back from work so early?" "Yeah mine and Sheldons case was an accident in disguise. How are you?" "Im good. What do you mean a disguise?" "The victim planted evidence to incriminate her ex husband." "Right. Do you want to order in or i'll cook?" "No I already had something to eat, I'm going to bed, Night." "Night." Danny got up, turned the t.v off and went into the bedroom. Lindsay sighed and made herself some dinner before joining him in bed.

"Lindsay, i'm leaving you. You don't want to be my wife or our baby's mother!" "What no Danny you don't know what your saying!" He picked up their baby and walked away. "Bye Lindsay, you don't deserve us." He disapeared and she tried to reach for them but just couldn't grasp them. "Please I'm sorry!" She started crying and hearing voices everywhere. "You don't love me and never did." "I was just a one nightstand to you." "We don't need or want you." "Leave us alone." Lindsay woke in a cold sweat from a terrible nightmare. "Just a nightmare." She whispered. She looked over and saw Danny still asleep next to her. She got out of bed, got dressed and made a phone call.  
"Bonesera." "Hi it's Lindsay sorry to call you at this hour." "It's fine. I just got off my shift what's up?" "Can I come stay with you for a while?" "Sure but isnt Peyton closer?" "Well yeah but Peyton is with Mac and I don't want to know what they get up to." They laughed.  
"Good point." "So i'll be over in 10 minutes." "Ok see ya!" She hung up.

She packed a small bag, wrote a note and kissed Danny on the cheek. "Bye." She thought she didn't wake him until something grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave leave me." He gripped her harder, he knew he was hurting her but she needed to know what she was doing to him. "Danny I have to go." She could see fear run over his face. "I'll be back. I promise." She let one tear slip then kissed him on the lips before leaving.  
She arrived 10 minutes later.  
"Hey Stella." "Hey Linds." "Thanks for letting me stay." "No probs. Your room is the second on the right and the bathroom is the one before it. Im gonna get some sleep ok." "Ok thanks again." She walked past her then noticed the bruising around her wrist, she stopped and grabbed it softly. "What happened?" "Nothing." Lindsay shook her head and tried to hide her wrist behind her back but it was too late. "That looked like hand marks, who did it?" She shook her head again tears close to falling. ⌠Nothing, no one hurt me, look its nothing. Night!" Both Stella and Lindsay went to bed.  
Lindsay woke the next morning tired, she had woke up a lot during the night.  
Stella was already making some breakfast when Lindsay went into the kitchen.  
"Good Morning." "Morning." Stella handed her a plate. "I made you some breakfast, Im sorry but I gotta go work i'll be back later tonight if im not pulling a double. Make yourself at home." "Thanks, can you not tell Danny i'm here? Please?" Stella sighed. "Sure anything kiddo." Stella left and Lindsay picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" A ruff southern voice came from the end.

"Daddy?" "Which one of my little girls is this?" He started teasing and both laughed.  
"Lindsay." "Hi pumpkin, how are you and the baby?" "We're fine and how is everyone back in Montana?" "Great! Now what can I help you with?" "Can you get my old room ready for me?" "Are you and Danny coming to visit?" She started to cry. ⌠No daddy just me." His voice deepened and got stronger. "Did he hurt you?!" "No daddy, I gotta go." She managed to croak out before hanging up, just then Stella walked in and saw she was crying. "Lindsay what's wrong?" She tried to wipe the tears but there was too many. "Nothing. Your gonna be late for work, go."

Stella took out her phone and dialled Mac. "Hey Mac it's me, something's come up I'm gonna be a little late." "Yeah, ok thanks." Hanging up she put her phone in her pocket and put an arm around Lindsay. Then Lindsay picked up the phone and dialled a familuar number. ⌠Hello, i'd like to book a flight for tommorow to Montana, yeah, thanks. Bye." She hung up. "Montana?" "Yeah i'm gonna spend a few days there with my parents." ⌠What are you going to tell Danny?" "Nothing." "Lindsay you can't leave, I mean Danny's really upset and your at flight risk with the baby." "Im only a few months pregnant and Danny's a big boy he'll be fine. I need to go back to the house and get some more things." She got up, picked up her keys and walked out.  
She drove to the airport, bought a ticket for tonight and drove to her house.

**Thanks for reading so far! The rest coming up soon! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

She walked in the house, it was silent so she asumed no one was in until she heard the shower running. She rushed into the bedroom, packing as quickly as possible. As she was packing her last bag she heard the shower stop, then the bathroom door open. She stood frozen.

There stood Danny, soaking wet with just a towel around his waist. "Lindsay? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" He rushed over to her and put a hand on her cheek pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled back she rested her head on his chest and he noticed the plane ticket in her back pocket. "What's this?" He picked it up and showed her what he was refering to. "I'm going back to Montana for a few days." "No your not." He whispered before kissing her but she stopped him angrily.

"Why are you gonna hurt me again!" She held up her wrist to emphasize her point. "Im sorry I didn't mean it please believe me." She nodded. "I love you." He kissed her. He laid her down on the bed. "Your staying right here. Your mine, I need you, I want you." He looked her dead in the eye. "Then take me." Both of them couldn't believe her words. But he did just as she said, he took her. From the rest of the world, from life and from pain, he kept her.

She awoke to Danny sat next to her perfectly awake with the ticket in his hands. "Will you do the honour?" "Of course." He ripped it into little bits and chucked it in the bin. She pulled him back into bed and crawled ontop of him, then kissed him. She picked up the phone and dialled.  
"Hello Daddy?" "What a turn off." Danny whispered making Lindsay laugh. "Yes it's Lindsay, I called to say I won't be coming home after all. Yes everything is fine. No he didn't hurt me. Bye love you too." Hanging up she put the phone back on the stand. "Do you think I can turn you back on?" "Oh yeah!" He kissed her again.

1 hour later the alarm clock went off and woke both of them. "You have to go to work?" "Yeah, unlike some of us who are on maternity leave." He gave her a kiss and went into the bathroom. He came out the shower, got dressed and gave her one last kiss before leaving. Lindsay stayed in bed all day until he got home.  
"Hey." "Hi." He sat next to her on the bed and gave her a kiss. "Have you been in bed this whole time?" "No, I got up to go to the bathroom. I don't feel well." He checks her tempature. "Your burning up maybe you should go to the hospital." "No Im fine." "Your looking really pale." "I am fine! Now stop worrying, its probably just a tempature." "You Sure?" "Yeah." "If your sure." "I am. Now join me in bed." She patted the mattress and he laid down next to her.  
He leaned and kissed her. She stopped him going any further. "I need to speak to you." "Can't it wait." He started to kiss her neck but she pushed him off her again. "No it can't! Has are entire relationship relied on sex?! We don't talk anymore." She moved so she was sat at the end of the bed. "No." He moved to sit next to her. "No it hasn't nor will it ever, look whenever you want to talk tell me even if its to ask me if your butt looks big in those jeans. I WILL listen!" She smiled. "Thanks." "So what did you want to talk about?" "The proposal." "Right." His eyes dropped. "I think its a great idea, yes." "Really." "Yes!" "I love you." "I love you too." "That's the first time you've said that to me." "I know, I think we should celebrate." They layed back onto the bed. "Yeah."

Lindsay and Danny are heading for a sonogram at the hospital.  
"So are you excited?" "About the engagement, sonogram or both?" "Both.W He looked at her briefly before returning them to the road. "Yes of course I mean we get to find out the sex and the wedding will be great." His phone started ringing. "Messer." "Yes...is she ok?...Im on my way...Thanks bye." "Who was that? Is everything ok?" "It was the hospital my mother had an accident." "Is she ok?" "She fell down the stairs he said its just a fracture to the ankle bone." "I'll see her before and after the sonogram." "No you should stay with her." "I wanna be there for you and the baby as well." "Fine ooh!" She put her hand on her stomach. "What is it?" "Someone's active today." "The baby's moving?" "Yeah feel but keep your eyes on the road." She took his hand put it on her stomach and pushed slightly waiting for a response and a big slightly painful kick vibrated through his hand. "Oh my god! Its amazing." "We better get to the hospital quick." He pulled his hand back to the wheel and began to steer.

They arrived at the hospital and waited to be called for the sonogram after visiting his mother. "Im so glad she's gonna be ok." He took her hand. "Me too!" "I don't think I could've gone through with this sonogram knowing she was in pain and you were here with me." He laughed a little. "Ms Monroe." The nurse called out. "That's us." They stood up and headed into the room which they were led to.  
⌠Hi im Dr Burten, its nice to meet you Ms Monroe." She shook her hand then Danny's. "You must be the father?" He nodded. "Yes, Danny Messer. Nice to meet you." She showed Lindsay where to lay. "If you could lye down and pull your top up please." She followed the doctors instructions then was met with a cold rush, an awkward look was given to the doctor. "Sorry forgot to mention the gel would be cold." She gave her an apoligising look. "Don't worry about it." She moved the control over her stomach and continued to look at the screen. "Ah there, can you see?" "Yes." They both replied in unison and the effects of that were happening to both of them were also the same. They started to tear up and they stared into each others eyes before being startled by the doctor. "Huh?" The Doctor smiled. "I said would you like to know the sex?" "Yes. Please." The doctor looked at the screen again. "Your having...a girl." Danny and Lindsay looked into each others eyes again clearly both ready to cry. "I'll give you a moment while I get the printout." The Doctor left. "Did you hear? We're having a girl." "I heard sweety." He kissed her on her forehead and turned there attention to the screen again. The doctor came back in with two mini versions of the screen and handed each of them one.  
They left after making another appointment in a few weeks and left to go home. She walked into there house, took off her jacket and when she walked into their room, collapsed onto their bed.  
He stood leaning against the doorframe watching his fiancee turn onto her stomach and cover her face with her hands before sighing. He could see that she wasn't happy and something was bothering her. "What's up?" She let her arms fall to her sides and her eyes met his. ⌠Nothing im fine, just tired. I think im gonna go to bed." With that the she rolled off the bed, picked up some pj's and walked, well more like woddled into the bathroom. He went and made himself a coffee. When he got back he saw her in a peaceful sleep, and after finishing his coffee he joined her. "I love you." He kissed her and fell asleep.

**So what do you think?  
Review! **

**Now I need readers and writers opinion.  
Should I end here and put an extra happy ending chapter in or leave it like it is  
and have a sequel or another option? Maybe I dunno!! Lol Tell me what you think!**


End file.
